Alexandru Rusmanov
Boys this site is an intellectual site. This is an aid for you to learn and further develop your knowledge in the english language. I am rather disappointed that you have inappropriately vandalised what could've been a great aid to you as a resource. I am very disappointed and expected much more from Kingsmen. Just pray now that YOUR shadow doesn't fall across my carpet. I tried my best to fix it What I do when I am fucking around Alexandru has a vast array of hobbies, these include -swag hunting -dance dance revolution -gas pedalling -dropping dem dope beats -sitting on the dunny -sucking blood -going for nice strolls down the garden of rose petals -Your Mum -Turn down for what -Fucking painted whores Basic Info. Alexandru was the second eldest of the three Rusmanov brothers. He was constantly violated as a child. His love for Larissa is found when he says "Larissa stop thats not my leg". He was the second vampire to be turned by Count Dracula after. He was married to Ilyana who was raped by Julian Carpenter in Hungary, because he was HUNGARY for her. He is the main antagonist of the first book, Department 19. He is hugged by Jaime Carpenter in the Church of the island of Lindisfarne when Jamie hugs the giant cross in the church and it falls onto Alexandru. Jamie then hugs him in the heart, hugging him. Personality Alexandru is described by many of the characters as being a Pimping Swaglord. He is cool and fun to be around, especially on Fridays. He has a regular appearance on the LADbible. Alexandru drinks from people's swag juices just for fun. He is a sociopath, he feels no emotions towards other people vampires and finds pleasure in hugging and cuddles. Alexandru often finds Joy through playing games with people's lives, and it is not uncommon for him to murder people for invalid reasons. He even murdered someone because he had zero swag and Alexandru had #thehunger. Will Guo is swaglord of the world. #edits Doge: Doge was the original vampire even before Dracula. Doge had been vamping since 8000BC and recked heeps of peeps. Doge originalyy quickscoped Dracula and got a coladiril into Alexandru. Such Turn. Ilyana Rusmanov: Ilyana Rusmanov was the wife of Alexandru Rusmanov. She was supposedly killed in Hungary. They would have pimping sessions! She was believed to be harbouring a small Indian fugitive boy, by the name of Guthra. Julian Carpenter: Alexandru had a strong hatred for Julian Carpenter after what he did to Ilyana. He attacks the Blacklight base after Thomas Morris gives him the info on how to get there and then proceeds to frame Julian for leaking information. This results in Julians' apparent death. But his true swag pulls through and he is revived after being penetrated. <--- whoa spiolers. Valentin Rusmanov: Valentin and Alexandru were close. he spent a lot of time with Alexandru and they became very close. Alexandru would protect Valentin at all cost, even going as far as to beat a farmers son to near death because he pushed Valentin over. But Valentin began distancing himself from Alexandru due to his homicidal tendencies. But their love for each other was way to strong and they ended up getting married. Larissa Kinley When Alexandru first met Larissa, they had sex. He let her into his army of vampires, due to her lying about all the people she had killed. The deception was eventually realized, though, when he sent her to hug Jamie Carpenter and she failed to do so. He then began hating her intensely and even ordered his right-hand-man Anderson to throw her out of the sky. Part of his hate for her was shown right before his final battle towards the end of Department 19. Larissa felt violated and eventually rolled out with her big ass. Shrek Alexandru was known to have many encounters with High Lord Shrek. His first is transcripted below. >I was only 9 years old >I loved Shrek so much, I had all the merchandise and movies >I pray to Shrek every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given >"Shrek is love" I say; "Shrek is life" >My dad hears me and calls me a faggot >I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Shrek >I called him a cunt >He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep >I'm crying now, and my face hurts >I lay in bed and it's really cold >Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me >It's Shrek >I am so happy He whispers into my ear "This is my swamp." >He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees >I'm ready >I spread my ass-cheeks for Shrek >He penetrates my butt-hole >It hurts so much but I do it for Shrek >I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water >I push against his force >I want to please Shrek >He roars in a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love >My dad walks in >Shrek looks him straight in the eyes and says "It's all ogre now." >Shrek leaves through my window >Shrek is love. Shrek is life. Brother Goo A known follower of the great Brother goo, Alexandru often accepts any orders given too him by the great leader, who has aboslutely no respect for Alexandru Beautiful Russian women who wanted to talk to him now! Alexandru clicked on the link of the Russian lady and met 420 Russian Beauties. Death He was violently molested by seven children!When Jamie Carpenter faces him on The Lindisfarne Monastary, he shoots at him with his MP5. He misses on porpoise, emptying it into the base of a giant Crucifix behind Alexandru. He then draws his T-Boner and, pretending to miss Alexandru, fires it into the Crucifix. When the which in the T-Boner springs into action, it pulls the massive Crucifix down on top of Alexandru. Alexandru is so confident that he has won, he fails to notice it until the last second, when he sees its shadow. It crushes him, and Jamie later stakes his heart, destroying him for a few seconds, then Alexandru laughs and pulls jamie down into the doggie position. Quotes * "Oh Larissa Stop Thats Not My LEG" * "The Hunger was on him, and he fed on one of his brothers" * "He sat in the Chapel hall on a wooden chair so ornately carved it looked like a throne" * "I is swag lord, #yolo lets death these Monks." * "Lol jst totes death that Monk." * "I am a archetypal black hat villian from department 19 due to many reasons. I am ruthless, inhumane, and on a single minded quest to destroy another. I also have many traits of a steryotipical villian." * Don't quote your own essay silly! * "Did Alexandru actually say that ? ^" * "Alexandru loves to read novels about kittens and ponies" * "Now kids, i want you to find the candy in my front pants pocket, first child to dig deep and grab it, wins!" * "I found the cand- HOLY SH*T THATS NOT CANDY" * "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun" Notes * Julien Carpenter killed his wife, Ilyana Rusmanov. Category:Larissa Fan Fiction